monstergalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mogas by Location
SUNSHIRE Beginner Mogas, Common Mogas, Uncommon Mogas, Rare Mogas,, Super Rare Mogas, Epic Mogas, Legendary Mogas YOUR FORMERLY PEACEFUL HOME DISTRICT. IINCLUDES THE TOWNS OF WINDHYM AND SUNSHIRE. READ MORE: Mogas List, Areas (Sunshire and Pueblonia Map) Special Mogas available everywhere for limited-time July 4th Event: Scud and Bladewing (must catch Scud first) West Summer Road: 'Beefee, Chuuchilla, Dinho, Lambo, Wasabee 'East Summer Road: Alyx, Beefee, Dinho, Lambo, Wasabee, Weeplet, Willo Warmwood Trail: Beefee, Chuuchilla, Dinho, Wasabee, Weeplet Summer Field: Barnetta, Beefee, Chuuchilla, Dinho, Lambo, Wasabee Shadowmire Edge: Alyx, Colibri, Munninn, Owlreed, Pudgy, Trolo Miasma Depths: A.C., Alyx, Colibri, Owlreed, Peascorp, Trolo, Turtlenie Mega Hole: '''Nar, Smok, Tenpac, Yara '''Shadowmire Bulwark: Alyx, Colibri, Owlreed, Peafyx, Peascorp, Pudgy, Trolo, Turtlenie Darkwood: Colibri, Owlreed, Peafyx, Peascorp, Trolo Mourningwood Pass: A.C., Colibri, Munninn, Owlreed, Peascorp, Trolo Oakford Shade: A.C., Munninn, Owlreed, Pudgy, Trolo Darkwood Vault: A.C., Alyx, Colibri, Owlreed, Pudgy, Trolo, Umbranine Spiral Cave: Nar, Tenpac, Woolf Sandswirl Beach: Anee, Crabao, Leviathan, Tenpac, Weeplet, Yara Mangrove Shallows: Anee, Crabao, Leviathan, Weeplet, Yara Shellstone Beachfront: Anee, Crabao, Weeplet, Yara Shellstone Lighthouse: Anee, Crabao, Weeplet, Yara Bushfall: Anee, Boogoleef, Crabao, Eefree, Weeplet Swirly Dock: Boogoleef, Crabao, Leviathan Swirly Pier: Anee, Boogoleef, Crabao, Leviathan, Momo Sandswirl Shrubwalk: Anee, Boogoleef, Crabao, Twister, Weeplet Sandswirl Point: Boogoleef, Eefree,Twister Sandswirl Peninsula: Anee, Boogoleef, Twister Sandswirl Tidal Pool: Anee, Twister, Weeplet Spiral Path: Meh, Messi, Munyu, Pudgy, Staryak, Woolf Spiral Road: Meh, Messi, Munyu, Leif, Staryak, Woolf Northside: Meh, Messi, Mimple, Munyu, Leif, Staryak Heavenly Greens Gate: Meh, Munyu, Woolf Heavenly Greens Steps: Hakka, Mimple, Munyu, Vuvu, Zomoo Heavenly Greens Cemetery: Hakka, Vuvu, Winja, Zomoo The Rue Morgue: Hakka, Trolo, Winja, Zomoo Thornwood: ['''Winja]' – can be caught here after quest, Vuvu, Yugere, Zomoo (Winja is not common after quest) '''Cydonia Castle:' Spike, Vuvu, Yugure, Zomoo Trollworthy Bridge: Faust Messi, Mimple, Trolo Windhym Roadway: Barnetta, Melodee, Siri Windhym Flower Path: Barnetta, Nomy, Siri Windhym Gardens: Melodee, Nomy, Siri, Smok Wiindhym Flowerpit: Barnetta, Booly, Siri Gates of Windhym: Barnetta, Booly, Siri, Starpops, Turtlenie Wyndhym Town Square: Barnette, Nomy, Starpops, Turtlenie Gertrudes House: '''none ??? '''Windhym Southshire: Barnetta, Nomy, Peafyx, Siri, Starpops Southshire Bridge: Paul, Cathulu, Jor, Willo, Woolf MadBeetch River: Cathulu, Electrotter, Willo MadBeetch Rapids: Cathulu, Electrotter, Jor, Leviathan, Teef Lombards Rafting Inc: none Note: MOGAS IN THE BRAKET .......... ONLY APPEAR DURING QUEST 'PUEBLONIA' THE TREACHEROUS PATH THROUGH THE DESERT TO PEUBLONIA AND THE IMPENETRABLE CITY OF CORTEX READ MORE: Mogas List, Areas (Sunshire and Pueblonia Map) Titan's Staircase lv16- Tama, Zeppelin, Marcuu, Lira, Parroot Electrotter Sound lv16 - Chanho, Zepplelin, Marcuu, Tama, [Electrotter] Fingerland Point lv 17- Chanho, Zeppelin, Jag, Yara, Lira, Marcuu, Parroot, Tama Cape Fang - lv18 Parroot, Marcuu, Tama, Zeppelin, Chanho Portal o' Ruins lv18- Weero, Cactoo, Blix, Unitaur, Pluksop Otterdam - lv18Blix, Weero, Cactoo, Pluksop, Ikki Otto's House -19 Weero Sitnalta Plaza - lv18Unitaur, Ikki, Weero, Blix, Pluksop Sitnalta Field - lv18Cactoo, Blix, Unitaur, Ikki, Pluksop Biting Coast -'' Hammerdog, Pluksop, Weero, Blix, Unitaur, Ikki '''Sandshard Islet '- Pengoo, Mars, Jag, Anee, Peascorp Surf City - Pengoo, Mars, Jag, Anee, Peascorp Sanctuary Isle - Mars, Peascorp, Jag, Syrene, Anee Talonsweep Point - Chamepo, Syrene, Mars, Anee, Pengoo Citadel of Prophecy - No Moga Citadel Entrance - No Moga Fatewater - Blix, Weero, Cactoo, Ikki, Pluksop Evergreen Terraces - Sweetish, Roarstache, Crabone, Buffant, Burger Rogues Rendevzous - Coyotl, Titus, Nightmare, Tiano Sandsink - Titus, Alejandro, Nightmare, Tiano, Coyotl Rune Dunes - Titus, Alejandro, Nightmare, Tiano, Coyotl, Icevia Sandtown - Titus, Alejandro, Nightmare, Tiano, Coyotl Lobster Tornado - Mars, Pengoo, Syrene, Peascorp, Pigloo, Diabao, Gold Pueblonia City Gates - Knightaur, Anboo, Radiojack, Buffant, Crabone Great Bazaar - Radiojack, Roarstache, Burger, Sweetish, Crabone Super Bazaar - Knightaur, Sweetish, Buffant, Orbz, Burger Parapets of Dawn - Knightaur, Anboo, Rourstache, Buffant, Burger Princes Perch - Knightaur, Anboo, Rourstache, Buffant, Sweetish Royal Battledome - Knightaur, Anboo, Buffant, Crabone, Orbz Dungeness Dock - Crabone, Orbz, Azurel Swirly Dump - '''Skuzy, Zeit, Syrene, Umbranine, Orbz '''Reeking Flats - Zeit, Skuzy, Umbranine, Pee Pee, Orbz Marshamarsha Marsh - Umbranine, Syrene, Skuzy, Zeit, Pee Pee Saltspawn Pool - Pee Pee, Umbranine, Syrene, Zeit, Orbz, Momo Ahabs Abyss - Leon, Peepee, Burger Rankwallow - Shen, Syrene, Umbranine, Orbz, Zeit, Pee Pee Greensteps - (lv. 24) Parroot, Tauron, Plasmian, Tippy, Leon, Fenix Lapis Forest - Tauron, Plasmians, Leon, Lumo Adventure Island (lv. 32) - Parroot, Plasmian, Tippy, Leon Lazuli Grove - Tauron, Plasmian, Tippy, Leon, Lumo Cerulean Pond - '''Parroot, Tauron, Plasmian, Tippy, Leon '''Old Dusty Trail - (lv. 20) Parroot, Tauron, Plasmian, Tippy, Lumo Mussel Shoals '''- Parroot, Plasmian, Tippy, Leon, Lumo '''Jade Copse - Parroot, Tauron, Plasmian, Tippy, Leon Green Mile lv95- Parroot, Tauron, Plasmian, Leon, Lumo Cortex Shell lv 100- Tippy, Pee Pee Note: MOGAS IN THE BRAKET .......... ONLY APPEAR DURING QUEST 'EVERYWHERE (Limited Edition)' - COLDBEAR - LAINEDEER - LEPUS - WAR LEPUS - CLOVEY - RAINBURN - JACKALOPE - FOUR ROBO-BUNNIES: PROTOTYPE ZERO, BEASTER, METAL-EAR, FRIEDRICH NB: THEY WERE CATCHABLE ONCE (Prototype Zero -> West Summer Road, Beaster -> Swirly Dock, Metal-Ear -> Trollworthy Bridge, Friedrich -> Madbeetch rapids) - BANDITO 'PURCHASE AND GIFT' - ICEVIA (FINISHED AND HAS BEEN RELEASED INTO THE WILD: RUDE DUNES) - GOLERPH (FREE GIVEAWAY PERIOD FINISHED) - SCORPIUS (PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED) - WEATAR (PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED, HAS APPEARED IN SKYLAR’S CHEST) - BEASTER (PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED) - METAL-EAR (HAS APPEARED IN SKYLAR’S CHEST) - PROTOTYPE ZERO (PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED) - FRIEDRICH (PROMOTION RE-OPENED/SKYLAR'S CHEST) - LAINEDEER (PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED) - BANDITO (PROMOTION PERIOD FINISHED) 'CARD COLLECTION' - SANDBURROW - VESPER - MUSHI - GNARWHALE - MARTINI - BAMF - SOUTHPAW (All mogas can be captured too!) 'UNAVAILABLE IN THE WILD (only available as starters)' - TUTU - GOGH - FAUST (can be captured only on mother's day) - CHIBERUS - SNO - TIGON - MEKA - NEBUGON - MONA - BRINEEP - CAPPRICINNO - WAIDIO - PWEE - CREAMARANIAN -YOAKE 'SPECIAL' GRYPH - Confirmation email. HUEY - Upon completion of the tutorial. FENIX - A special gift after tutorial (does this still exist?) BLACK GOLD - FinalL moga available to capture at the end of Nova's capture quest chain. JACKALOPE - After Capturing BlackGold